fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingsley
Kingsley is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. He is the "host" of Kingsley's Customerpalooza. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Comedian Loves: Mustard Hates: Hecklers Kingsley is something of a local celebrity. He can be found working nights at his popular comedy club, Camp Kingsley, where many customers come after a long day of eating. When he isn’t telling jokes, Kingsley is busy training for the annual Taco Eating Contest hosted at Papa’s Taco Mia!. Appearance Kingsley is a male who wears a yellow suit with gold buckles and pockets, yellow pants, a black belt, and periwinkle shoes with black laces. He has short slick black hair and eyebrows. Starting with Papa's Cupcakeria, he wears a blue and yellow plaid suit, the same style he wears as his Style C set in Papa Louie 2. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 pepperonis * 30 minutes or 1 to 8 minutes * Sliced into quarters Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Pickle * Medium Patty * Ketchup * Onion * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Pork * Brown Rice * Onions * Peppers * Cheese * Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria * Large Cup * Cookie Dough mixable * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Nuts * Cookie * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * Blueberry Pancake * 2 Butters * Blueberry Pancake * 2 Butters * Blueberry Syrup * Drink: Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Pickle * Rare Patty * Mushrooms * Ketchup * Onion * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Wild Onion Wings * 8 Spicy Garlic Wings * Awesome Sauce Dip * Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Cheddarwurst on a Regular Bun * Cheese * Mushrooms * Onions * Mustard * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Lemon Mist ** Medium Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C * Vanilla Cake * Violet Frosting * Vanilla Drizzle * Cupcake 1: ** Jelly Beans (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) ** Marshmallow ** Tulip Cookie (Cherry on other holidays) ** Marshmallow * Cupcake 2: ** Shaved Coconut ** Bunny Ear Candy (No other toppings on other holidays) ** Tulip Cookie (Mashmallow on other holidays) ** Bunny Ear Candy (No other toppings on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Large Cup * Fudge Brownie mixable * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Nuts * Cookie, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Ravioli *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Blue Cheese (Grated Mozzarella in other holidays) *5 Mushrooms *4 Provolone Stars (2 Mushrooms in other holidays) *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Donuteria *Regular French Cruller Donut **Chocolate Icing **Crushed Peanuts *Chocolate French Cruller Donut **Cocoa Powder (Chocolate Icing in other holidays) **Fudge Swirl Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) *Regular French Cruller Donut **Clear Glaze **Fudge Swirl Drizzle (none in other holidays) **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Crushed Peanuts in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Wild Onion Hog Wings *8 Spicy Garlic Hog Wings *Awesomesauce Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Pepperoni *6 Ground Beef (Upper half) *4 Provolone Cheese *Regular baked *4 slices Papa's Cheeseria * Ciabatta with Ginger Spice Cheese (Provolone Cheese in other holidays) * Mushrooms * Roasted Goose (Roasted Turkey in other holidays) * Sauteed Onions * Mustard * Well-done * Fries: ** French Fries ** Bacobites ** Awesome Sauce Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Unlocked Ingredients *In Taco Mia!, he is unlocked with Peppers. *In Freezeria and Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Large Cup. *In Pancakeria, he is unlocked with Cranberry Juice. *In Hot Doggeria and Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Mushrooms. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Tulip Cookie. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Blue Cheese. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with French Cruller Cutter. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 6 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 10 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 4 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 21 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 15 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 39 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 32 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 17 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 18 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 5 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 18 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 5 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 19 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 49 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 45 Kingsley's Customerpalooza Kingsley is the "host" of Kingsley's Customerpalooza, the contest in which fans of the games could create a character that would be added as a customer in future games. After the field is narrowed to 32 characters, a tournament is held in which "potential" customers are voted for by the public. In 2013, Hope was voted in as the winner and made her debut in Papa's Pastaria. In 2014, Yui was voted in as the winner and made her debut in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! In this game, he is a playable character. He must be rescued by customers with the Double Jump skill (Scooter, Connor, Peggy). He uses his microphone whip as his weapon and his skill is Ground Pound. WEAPON: Microphone Whip (Whip) SKILL: Ground Pound Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Kingsley is again a playable character. He must be rescued in Cookie Cavern with the Double Jump skill (Scooter, Timm, Ivy). It is noted that Gliding can also save him. He still uses his microphone whip as his weapon and his skill is Ground Pound. WEAPON: Microphone Whip (Whip) SKILL: Ground Pound Papa's Next Chefs 2011: Kingsley was placed in the Pepperoni Division where he lost to Carlo Romano on the first round. He no longer is eligible for future Papa's Next Chefs tournaments due to clothing restrictions. Trivia *In Papa's Cupcakeria and onwards, Kingsley has a small blue plaid vest over his yellow coat. This outfit first appears in Papa Louie 2 as his clothing C set. *He, Tony Solary, and Matt Neff share the same Flipdeck background, with the exception of Tony's background being flipped. * He is the only customer that hasThanksgiving as his favorite holiday and doesn't order Pumpkin Pie Filling in Papa's Donuteria. *In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! it is possible for him to be rescued by a customer with the gliding skill, depite the double jump skill being required, along with Yippy. *In both Papa Louie 2 and Papa Louie 3, he must be rescued with a Customer with the Double Jump ability. *It is possible he likes mushrooms since he orders them whenever they are available (except Papa's Pizzeria) and he is unlocked with them. Order Tickets kingsleysorderonpapaspizzeria.jpg|Kingsley's Pizzeria order Kingsley's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Kingsley's Pancakeria order Kingsley-order-normal-Papa's Cupcakeria.png|Kingsley's regular Cupcakeria order Kingsley-order-Easter-Papa's Cupcakeria.png|Kingsley's order in Cupcakeria during Easter Kingsley's Cheeseria order.png|Kingsley's Cheeseria Order Kingsley's Cheeseria order during Christmas.png|Kingsley's Cheeseria order during Christmas Gallery File:Picture_16.png|Kingsley grinning in a Freezeria setting Kingsley.GIF|Kingsley placing his order in Burgeria File:Kingsley.JPG|Kingsley waiting in Taco Mia! Smiling Kingsley.jpg|Kingsley's pic in the Customer Books Poor Kingsley.jpg Kingsley Taco Eating Contest.png|Kingsley in the Taco Eating Contest Kingsley Sweating.jpg|Kingsley Getting Full Maggie eating taco.png|Kingsley surrendering ng_kingsley.png|Kingsley's New Look Mad king.png|Kingsley Performing a Ground Pound Kingsley startnow.jpg|Kingsley in his Customerpalooza Papa Louie - Taco Eating Contest Begins.png|Umm Thumbs Up - Kingsley.png|The lemon in shoes' famous thumbs up! kingsleycool.jpg|Cool Kingsley When Burgers Attack! - Kingsley.jpg|Kingsley's outfits in Papa Louie 2. Note Style C, which became his new look in Cupcakeria and onwards. Perfect Cupcakes for Kingsley.png|Perfect order in the Cupcakeria Xmas 2014.jpg|Kingsley in the 2013 Christmas promo (extreme left). kingsley ducking.png|Kingsley Ducking Perfect Kingsley.jpg|Excellent and a perfect desert! Well done Mad Kingsley.jpg|Evil Sundae Cletus Eye.png|Sue,Lisa,Cletus,and Kingsley Are Awaiting To Order Hotdog|link=Sue,Lisa,Cletus,and Kingsley Are Awaiting To Order Hotdog Screen Shot 2015-04-28 at 9.19.10 PM.png|Thanks Kingsley! Perfectkingsley.png|Another Perfect order bandicam 2014-08-15 22-30-59-711.jpg Kingsley stuck.png|Kingsley's Customerpalooza Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.40.57.png|Sorry Kingsley Kingsley + Olivia.jpg Kingsley and Hope.png|Kingsley with his Customerpalooza winner. Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.36.png Frame6.jpg Kingsleydressup.jpg 10805178 1593083217580332 632521739 n.jpg|Kingsley, first customer in Papa's Pizzeria to go! Kingsleyperfect.png|Kinglsey loves his perfect wings! Kingsley Taco Mia Perfect.png|Kingsley likes his perfect taco! Kingsley perfect pizza.png|Kingsley, happy with his perfect pizza!! Kingsley pl3.png|Kingsley's outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Cus.JPG KingsleyBurgeriaHDGold.jpg Everybody.jpg PPL2 All Customers.PNG KingsleyPizzeriaPerfect.PNG|Kingsley receives a perfect pizza! kinksey in featheria first perse.png|How possible?